Stelmaria
by Odyssey of Oneiroi
Summary: She was not him. And he was not her. His adventures were now her future but... an adventure's no good if you know every step of the way. SI/OC-as-Fem!Luffy, Slight AU


**Title :** _Stelmaria_

 **Summary :** She was not him. And he was not her. His adventures were now her future but... an adventure's no good if you know every step of the way. SI/OC-as-Fem!Luffy, Slight AU

 **Disclaimer :** _One Piece_ belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

 **Rated :** _Teen_

 **Language :** English

 **Author Note :** Yes, this is in fact a Self-Insert fic, if you are upset by that, feel free to click on the back button on the top left corner. For those who are interested in this fic, please continue.

 **Posted :** (10/27/2015)

* * *

[ **prologue :** _"fate smiled and destiny laughed"_ ]

 _"I realized then that even though I was a tiny speck in an infinite cosmos, a blip on the timeline of eternity, I was not without purpose."_ **\- R. J. Anderson, Ultraviolet**

* * *

It began with a dream. I laughed to myself. It always began with a dream. Always thinking, never doing. My stomach churned painfully in nostalgia and so I shooed the possible train wreck away. Where was I? I felt... lost. And yet I am unconcerned, rather, I felt curiosity and... hope? Was that hope?

Strange. I'd never been the positive one, always the negative. I couldn't help but ponder over it in the same fashion one would pick a scab. Curious. Very curious and strange. Maybe it was a dream? The thought made me smile.

And then the humming began.

Ma? Is that you? Am sorry I fell asleep again. I had another dream though. Would you like to hear it?

.

.

There was no humming this time, but the warmth remained. Ma won't be too happy if this becomes a vice. Could you blame me? Sometimes, dreams bring a certain happiness that reality cannot. My lips curved into a frown. This was starting to become uncomfortable. I couldn't breath and suddenly, the wall were crushing me.

I screamed.

.

.

I never thought it would be possible for everything to be so _bright_. It felt as though I were in the presence of a thousand sun threatening to sear through my cornea. I decided to follow the most logical course of action; I screamed like the little hellion I was. Am.

Renewal. Rebirth. Reincarnation.

Whatever the fuck you want to call it, I am nothing more than another victim to it's transmigration. Gods? I believed in no god. That would imply that there existed a higher being whose entire existence revolved around the fact that it was our creator. My blood boiled as my amplified my screams.

People are free to believe what they like. They are free to believe just as they are free to disbelieve. I am the latter.

And now with proof before my very eyes - muddled and painful vision aside - something inside me just cracked. After all, no one can walk away from death without losing something. There just wasn't enough patience in this world for me to give a damn at the moment.

I heard voices. The humming was back but stronger than before. I'm guessing... my (new) mother. Wonderful. " _ごめんなさい。 ごめんなさい。 私を許してください。 あなたを愛しています。 あなたを愛しています。_ _私を許してください。_ " I-what? Why are you apologizing?! And what was the rest you said, I don't understand you!

The sound of crying filled the air and I couldn't discern it between the woman and I. All I knew that I was scared and hurt. Something was lacking. I couldn't tell or say what but it _made my_ _soul ache_. " _おれは 本当に申し訳ありません。_ " A brief warmth brushed over my forehead and suddenly, everything was peace. I felt at peace and happy.

So much I wanted to smile because it would be okay.

And the darkness enclosed me once more.

.

.

For the briefest of moments, wrapped in warmth and love, stars twinkled before my very eyes with the sound of ocean waves lapping all around me. The night never looked so beautiful before.

" _寝る。._ " The warmth chided gently, placing calloused fingers over my eyes, and yet, the stars still shone through my eyelids. The stars were my nightlight and the ocean was my bed. I giggled. When did I get so poetic all of a sudden?

.

.

 _He chuckled, watching his beloved hum as she rubbed her swollen belly. "How long do you intend to do that?" She responded with benign smile and a tilt of her head. "However long it takes."_

 _She closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I have a good feeling about this one. What do you think?" He placed a calloused hand over her stomach, still admiring the fact that a part of him and that woman_ existed as one _._

 _"I'm inclined to agree, dear." Her smiled widened even more, if it were even possible, and resume her earlier singing. "_ Fate smiled and destiny Laughed as she came to my cradle Know this child will be able... _"_

* * *

 **Translations : (Japanese)**

* " _ごめんなさい。 ごめんなさい。 私を許してください。 あなたを愛しています。 あなたを愛しています。_ _私を許してください。_ " = " _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. Please forgive me. Please forgive me. I love you."  
_ * " _おれは 本当に申し訳ありません。_ " = " _I'm truly sorry._ "  
* " _寝る。_ " = " _Go to sleep._ "

 **Edit :** (05/23) Warning, this whole damn thing will be written, re-written and re-re-written because I'm a fickle thing that can never be satisfied. *headdesk*

I wanted to give Luffy a little more character. Tell me what you think about? On another note, should the story be first person or third person point of view? The song Luffy's mom was singing was Wonder by Natalie Merchant.

 **Question :** _Should I skip over and time skip all the way towards the beginning of the story line or would you rather follow her childhood with Ace and Sabo? Leave a review about your thoughts._

 **Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


End file.
